


A Hundred Scars, A Hundred Moments

by AlexiaNite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Support, Fluff, M/M, Scar Worship, Scars, Slice of Life, acceptance of triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Kakashi doesn't like being asked about his scars, but Iruka never had to ask. The copy nin was more than willing to share everything with him.A collection of drabbles fluffy drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakashiforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashiforever/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday, Kakashiforever!

Kakashi was used to his scars, used to people staring at the ones they could see. More than one lover had asked them about them out of morbid curiosity. He knew the story of every one of them, but he rarely told them. Some of them were too personal to share. Most asked about the scar that bisected his face, not realizing how painful of a tale it was. Nothing made him move on faster than someone asking about that particular scar. They all did…eventually.

Except one, Iruka Umino. He hadn’t expected to end up in bed with the chunin and certainly wasn’t looking to fall in love with the man. He never pressed him for information, never asked questions Kakashi couldn’t answer. Iruka would trace his ANBU tattoo but never brought it up. Kissing his scars was one of his favorite pastimes. He never asked about them, but he got the answers so many had sought.

The first time it happened, Kakashi hadn’t expected it. He never talked about his scars, but he freely told Iruka. The chunin was tracing a small scar on his left palm. He enjoyed placing soft kisses over it as they laid in bed. “When I was learning to climb trees with chakra, I slipped and fell. I tried to grab onto a branch and instead ended up stabbing my hand.”

Iruka looked at him, surprised. “I guess not every scar can be from some exciting fight.” He brought Kakashi’s palm up to his face, kissing it. 

“Don’t tell anyone or my reputation will be ruined.”

Iruka laughed. “Your secret is safe with me. No amount of torture will pry it from my lips.”

Kakashi pulled Iruka into his arm and kissed him. “I could think of a few things to make you scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting these sporadically. I have like five written so far. I just needed something cute and fluffy to work on with very little plot.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened they were training. The summer sun was beating down on them as they clashed in the training field. Iruka was faster than most people gave him credit for. He could easily be a jounin, but loved teaching too much. The took a break for water and to relax in the shade for a minute. “There’s a small river not far from here if you want to take a quick dip.” Kakashi offered as he lounged against a tree. 

“Oh, that would be wonderful.” Training was forgotten as the two of them headed to the river, stripping down to their underwear. The chunin didn’t even wait for him to finish undressing before he jumped into the water.

“No patience, Iruka-sensei.” He shouted after him, folding his pants up.

Iruka laid back, floating on the water. “I have plenty of patience when it’s not so hot. I don’t think I could survive teaching at the Academy if we had to work during the summer.”

Kakashi dove in, swimming over to him. The chunin turned so they could kiss. “Hey, now, sensei. No funny business in the water.”

He rolled his eyes at Kakashi. “Please, if anyone was going to start something it would be you, you pervert.” He smiled as he said it, hands sliding around Kakashi’s waist. The jounin closed his eyes as Iruka pressed hot kisses down his throat, stopping at his collar bone. He ran his tongue over the scar he found there, gently scraping his teeth over it.

Kakashi gasped softly. “I love it when you do that.”

“Mmm. You have so many beautiful scars. I want to kiss them all.” Iruka pressed his face into the curve of his neck. 

“I’m sure the Mist nin who gave me that scar would appreciate knowing that…if he wasn’t dead.” This earned him a chuckle. “Clipped me with a kunai, but wasn’t expecting I would be able to copy his jutsu shortly afterward.”

Iruka moved and nuzzled his face against the scar. “I think of him next time I kiss it.”

Kakashi burst into laughter. “Please don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi moaned as Iruka kissed down the inside of his thigh. The teacher seemed to know every spot that turned him on. How had he picked up on his weaknesses so quickly? He ran his fingers over a small, but deep puncture mark there. He didn’t have to ask, never had to ask. He just loved on a scar, torturing him with his mouth, with his hands, until Kakashi broke down and told him.

Nothing was better than being slowly undone by Iruka. He never pushed, never lashed out when Kakashi didn’t have it in him to open up. He just accepted him as he was. He sucked that scar into his mouth, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Kakashi would have a hickey there and loved every second of getting it. Iruka ran his tongue over the small mark, teeth teasing the skin around it.

Kakashi made a soft whimpering noise, trying to sit still so Iruka could continue with his soft, torturous exploration. The chunin looked up at him and smiled. “Ah, senbon,” he gasped out. “Tore a bit when it got yanked out, so the scar is a bit worse because of that.”

“And here I was worried it was from Genma.” The chunin lazily drew circles on his leg around the small scar using his tongue, before sucking the skin into his mouth again. Oh yes, that was going to mark very nicely.

“It was Genma. Alcohol may have been involved.” This earned him a chuckle from the teacher. 

Iruka propped himself up on his elbows. “I’ll be sure to tell him to be more careful with pointy objects around you. It’s a bit too close to certain things for comfort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I got a job! But I have training out of town for 4-6 weeks. It's an hour and a half commute, so you may not see much of me until training is over. I am terrible and started two more multi-chapter WIPs, but I will not be posting any new stuff (except one-shots and drabbles) until I finish at least one of the current multi-chapter WIPs. So new stuff is coming...eventually.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	4. Chapter 4

Not all the scars Iruka found were physical ones. Sometimes it was things Kakashi never even realized were an issue. Like oranges. Iruka always had a decorative bowl full of them, would eat them frequently. Until one day he didn't. It was odd at first. He didn’t say anything when he realized, but after almost two weeks with no oranges he was curious. 

"We have a shortage of oranges?" He joked, nodding to the empty bowl. 

A strange look crossed over Iruka's face before he looked away. "No, I just... you always looked so sad when I ate them."

Kakashi didn't know what to say at first. Oranges made him sad? His chest clenched as a memory hit him hard. "My mother loved them." He had forgotten all about that. He didn't know how to feel about Iruka quietly accepting the fact that oranges upset him. The silence stretched out between them, neither knowing what to say. Kakashi was the first to speak. "Can we buy some more?" He asked softly.

Iruka smiled, but there was a note of sorrow in his voice when he spoke. "Of course, Kashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
